Control it Don't feel DON'T FEEL
by MysteriousShadowKnight
Summary: A sickening feeling washed over my body. Surely if they knew, I would be kicked out of the castle. Possibly even banished from Arendelle or worse...Would I be executed for such a sin? The church would have no doubt,some sort of part in seeing me stoned to death. (ELSANNA, INCEST,DON'T LIKE DON'T READ) (On pause)
1. Chapter 1

**Elsa POV**  
"Conceal don't feel, conceal don't feel", the words started to sound more and more like a broken record, stuck on

repeat playing in the background of my life. I paced back and fourth within my room. My hands physically forcing it into my mind. Hoping to driving the 'said' mantra into my sub conscience. A vicious snow storm ragged through the covered the walls and floor. icicles forming, hanging dangerously low from the ceiling, threatening to break off and impale anyone who walks underneath them.

'_You're repulsive, disgusting, twisted_'a voice echoed in my head.  
I grimaced at the voice " N.. n.. no I'm.. not" I whispered aloud, into the open space.

'_You are! What do you call those vulgar thoughts your having for your kid sister? I wonder what Anna would say if she knew her older sister wanted nothing more then to hear her moaning your name?'  
_  
" No... i... stop. p.. please" I clenched my eyes shut, squeezing my hands into tight balls trying to feel pain rather than hear the voice. My finger nails digging deep into my palms, until I draw blood. The storm began to worsen. The wind picked up becoming stronger then it has ever been. Icicles grew upon the wall multiplying with every second as the storm raged on. Panic dowelled within, as the walls seem to close in on me."Why is this so hard to control?!" I cried out angrily.

_'Isn't it obvious? Your scared of hurting Anna' _the voice taunted me.

"I wouldn't hurt her!" I bit my lip unnervingly.

_'You don't sound so convinced. Why is that? Hmm?... You've done it before, twice to be exact, first when you were children, the second time you froze her heart! What makes you so sure, your not going to hurt her a third time?'_

It was true, what would make this time any different? I hated to agree with the voice, but in all honesty, how could I protect Anna, when my emotions were all conflicted. What made me so sure, that I wouldn't lose her again? That i wouldn't hurt her again?

'_Who knows you might actually kill her_' the voice continued to push me.  
"St.. stop" I whined pitifully. Pushing at the sides of my temples with all my anger.

_You know it's true! You're nothing but a MONSTER!"_

"SHUT UP!" the sound of my voice reverberated off the walls. Instantly the blizzard came to a calm, hanging in grief. I collapsed to the ground, holding myself trying to calm my shaking body. This is what I had to do, I've done this since I could remember. Ever since I was isolated in my room, I had to learn to only love myself.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*I knew that rhythmic pattern anywhere.

"Elsa?" Anna's voice sounded broken. I lifted my gaze towards the ice coated door. A sicking feeling tightened around my heart.  
"Please open the door?" She pleaded, her voice cracking, betraying her usual chippy and sweet singing voice. All I wanted to do was throw the door open, pull Anna close and cradle her, Tell her how sorry I am for shutting her out once again. But my body was numb..paralysed with fear, the terror that I could possibly hurt her.

"You promised me you wouldn't do this anymore..." Her voice muffled, lowering in volume. I shut my eyes turning away from the door. I couldn't take it anymore, hearing her voice so fragile only tightened the the cord around my heart. 'Please.. just go away Anna' I pleaded to myself. I listened to Anna's distant foot steps down the empty hall. As soon as Anna was out of ear shot, I brought my knees to my chest, lowering my head into my folded arms, let out a breath I was holding in and started to cry 'I'm so sorry Anna" I sobbed.

'_MONSTER_' the voice snarled before fading away into oblivion.

**Anna's POV**

"How could she do this to me? She promised, that she wouldn't shut me out again" I grumbled.  
"Maybe she just wants some alone time Anna", Kristoff suggested, as he bit into a carrot and gave the other half of it to Sven.  
I frowned deeply "Shes been in her room for three day's straight. I'm really worried about her, if somethings bothering her, why can't she just come talk to me? I mean I'm her sister for pete sake! After all we've been through, I thought by now she would understand that I'm always here for her no matter what."  
I watched as Kristoff made him self more comfortable on his hay stack like bed. "Well, what if.. I mean what if it has something to do with you? That could be why she doesn't want to talk to you."

I let the idea sink in. "That's all the more reason for her to talk to me. Plus I haven't done anything to her. It's barely been a month since Arendelle suffered through the eternal winter, I haven't been able to spend any time with her let alone actually see her since she is constantly doing her royal duties and stuck in her office doing paper work" I sighed at the thought, of never being able to truly get to sit down and have a full out conversation with my sister. Ever again.

Suddenly a loud clanging sound came from the log cabin window. Kristoff was the first to act, as he jumped off the hay stack and ran towards the window. "Well whatever it is, she's severely upset" I pushed myself off of the hay, brushing away any dirt and stray hay that has fastened it's self to my clothes. Shuffling my way towards the window, I gasped at the sight before my eyes. "Elsa?" I breathed. A treacherous blizzard was ragging through Arendelle. Hail, the size golf balls poured down viciously shattering tree branches and destroying shrubbery as they followed there trajectory to the ground.

'Was this storm because of me?' The thought came as quickly as it faded away. I subconsciously touch the cold glass window lowering my head, biting my lip anxiously. Suddenly a warm hand caressed my shoulder. I looked up to meet Kristoff's warm eyes.  
"I think you should go talk to her." He said, not quite a demand and not quite a suggestion..  
"How? She barely comes out of her room. The only time she does come out is when she thinks everyone is..." I stopped mid sentence realizing when I would be able to corner Elsa. A smile spread widely on my face.

''Looks like you found your time" Kristoff chuckled smiling brightly at me. I nodded my head in agreement.  
"I'll give you a ride back to the castle, we will arrive within the hour. Hopefully Elsa will calm the storm down by then but for now make yourself comfortable" I watched as Kristoff walked back to his seat beside Sven. My gaze trotted back towards the window. "I'll be home soon Elsa try and relax till I get there" I whispered to myself feeling a sense of hope, before heading back to my seat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Elsa POV **  
I placed my ear to my door, listening for the distinct sound of Anna's door shutting,for the final time tonight. The soft clicking echoed through the halls, verifying that Anna had returned to her chambers. I let out a breath relaxing for the first time that day. Slowly but surely I lifted a shaky yet very hesitant hand to the icy door handle. "_Calm your self Elsa, you've done this a hundred times or more, there's no reason to be nervous" _I muttered under my breath,trying to reassure myself.

However the thought of Anna standing right outside in the hallway let the doubt hang in the air. '_Come on Elsa just open the door! Shes gone to bed. You heard her door shut'_ sighing to myself, I gripped my hand around the handle and twisted the metal slowly, till a clicking sound broke through the air. I pulled the door open just enough to poke my head out.

I sighed half in sadness and half in joy because Anna wasn't there, before opening the the door the rest of the way. I then proceeded to head towards the kitchen to grab myself a light snack to tie me over until morning. Half way to the kitchen my eyes gazed upon a large family portrait that hung upon the wall. This picture was painted along time ago,when Anna and my self were only children. If i recall i was six and Anna was three. A smile twitched at my lips at the memory of what took place that day...

_"Anna! Elsa! Please hurry up, Sir Elbert isn't a very patient man, he has no time for delay! So quickly get ready and head down stairs to the library" Mother called from the other side of door._

"We're coming!" I shouted back before turning my gaze back to redhead who was currently laying on floor, starring at the ceiling. She wasn't even dressed yet, she was still in her light green night gown."Come on Anna, ma and pa are waiting for us".

"Do we have to go? I really don't want to stand for hours just waiting for some man to paint us." Anna whined. I rolled my eyes.  
"I don't want to go either Anna but we have to. Ma and pa will get mad if we don't. You remember last time when we decided to skip out on a family dinner?" i raised a brow watching as Anna groaned at the memory of Mother and father scowling us and being grounded to our room, not being able to go outside and play.

"But Els! I can't sit still, you know that. Plus i want to play!" Anna sat her self up grabbing a doll that just so happen to be laying next to her.  
I smiled softly "We can play later, come on I'll help you get dressed."  
I walked over to Anna's bed and pulled off the dark green and black dress slinging it over my shoulders. Anna huffed in frustration but obliged, she stomped her way over to me and lifted her arms up. I chuckled and lifted her night gown over her head tossing it a side to the ground. Then pulling the dress over her head. "Your hands are cold Els" she shivered.

I frowned "Sorry snowflake, I didn't mean to-" i was interrupted by a cheerful and chippy Anna "It's fine, i don't mind. " I smiled softly at Anna before giving her a light tap on her head.

"Come on lets go see mom and dad, I'm sure they are waiting for us down stairs" Anna's smile faltered as she groaned in annoyance 'ya.. ya" she sighed before heading down the stairs. I shut the door as I walked out of the room, following Anna down the stairs. I turned my gaze towards a very irritated redhead she was pouting,scrunching her nose up with folded arms. My smile fell, seeing Anna so unhappy hurt. I mean sure this wasn't the most fun thing to do, but we had to go, ma and pa had been planing this for weeks. Suddenly an idea popped into my head I smiled brightly.

'Hey Anna?" I coed softly waiting for her to acknowledge me. Her teal green eyes turned and met my icy blue ones. "How about after this, we go build a snow man?" immediately Anna's face lit up and her eyes sparkled.

"YES!" she wrapped me into a hug before prancing over to mother and father who were already situated and ready for our family portrait. She bounced up and down eagerly to get this painting over with. She turned to me before running over, grabbed my hand and pulling me over to where mother and father were."Whoa Anna relax" I giggled before stopping in  
front of my father.

"Looks like someone is excited for this family portrait" Mother picked Anna up sitting her down on her lap "Yes.. I don't think I have ever seen Anna so excited before" Mother laughed as Anna squirmed in mothers arms.

"Alright are all of you ready" a strong hoarse voice roared over the laughter of my mother and father.  
"Of course Sir Elbert." My father said calmly before pulling me closer towards him. He placed me between my mother and himself. "Why not have Elsa and Anna standing in the middle, have Elsa behind Anna" Sir Elbert suggested, waving a paint brush in his hand. My mother let Anna down and she rushed to my side. I smiled she placed her small warm hand in mine, entangling our fingers together.

"I can't wait till this is done" she whispered lowly only for my ears to hear. I nodded in agreement, before taking a step back and pulling Anna in front of me still with our hands locked together. I placed my other hand on Anna's shoulder and she placed her hand on top of mine. A warm strong hand wrapped itself on my shoulder once again. I looked up to meet my Fathers kind eyes. "It'll be over before you know it" his voice whispered lowly enough for Anna and me to hear. I then turned back towards the large blond haired man, who was wearing a white shirt with a light brown jacket, with several splotchy smears coated on him. "Alright hold still everyone, I'll make this as quick as possible," his voice boomed once again before he set to work.  


Reopening my eyes after the minor flashback, brought back a heart warming feeling. But just as soon as I felt it the guilt trickled over and made the feeling sour as fear took its place. My chest tightened as I whipped my head around not wanting to look at my father and mothers face anymore. Those days were gone and passed. Anna and I could never be like that anymore. Not as long as I have these conflicting feelings and thoughts about her. Tears began to burn behind my eyes. Why did I have to be so selfish? It was one thing to want my sisters love but another to be her everything. To have nothing more then to hold her close to my body while we slept the days away. To see her beautiful smile everyday, knowing that I'm the one who made her smile, To feel her lips...

_'NO!' I_ growled to myself. I will not allow my thoughts to go any further. I tried to think of anything else but Anna. But all I could see was her red hair, her bright smile, her adorable freckles.

_"What would your mother and father say, if they knew what runs through your head all day?"_

That distinctive cruel voice pointed out. A sickening feeling washed over my body. Surely if they knew I would be kicked out of the castle. Possibly even banished from Arendelle or worse. Would I be executed for such a sin? The church would have no doubt some sort of part in seeing me stoned to death. I turned my gaze back to the family portrait,the faces of my parents burned into my mind. The faces of my father and mother seem to distort, turning into a disgusted and angry faces.

"_How could you do such a vulgar thing Elsa? For Christ sakes shes your little sister!"_

My fathers voice sharp and clear as day, rang through my ears. My heart leapt to my throat, jumping at the sound of his voice. "D... dad" I stammered but nothing else would come out.

_"You should be ashamed of yourself! What kind of person wants to do such filthy and obscene things to their younger sibling?"_

I watched horrified, as my fathers figure jumped out of the portrait and onto the floor. He stood not 2 feet away from me. He shook a finger fiercely at me. His voice bitter and crisp. I swallowed thickly. "D.. d dad please let me explain!" I tried once again but he took a large step towards me, towering over my small frame intimidatingly. Small snow flurries began to swirl around us, clenching my hands together, trying to control the surge of ice wanting to flow freely from my finger tips.

"_There's nothing to say! I should have locked you away in the cellar that we had constructed for you when you were a child, you've brought nothing but shame and disgrace to our family's name!"_ he screamed his words full with venom. I swear I could feel his hot breath on my face.

"_Your sick Elsa! You need some serious help,"_ a familiar softer pitched voice, but just has cruel, broke through the air. I slowly lifted my head to see my mother. My heart sank, at her hurtful words. "Mo...mom?" my voice shattered from the oncoming torrent of tears, I could hardly recognized it. Tears streamed down my face, my heart pounding through the very core of my body. This couldn't be real! this can't be! My mind is playing tricks on me... it has to be..  
The storm began to thunder through the halls.

"_When Anna finds out about this indecorous and crude thing, you call infatuation she will leave you. She'll want nothing to do with you!"_ my fathers voice harsh.

"No... ple.. please stop.. " I begged, slamming my hands over my ears not wanting to hear there menacing and haunting voices. I clenched my eyes shut , turning away from them. The surge of power running through my body, was getting harder to control. No I need to gain back control! They aren't real!.. they can't be!

My whole world shattered when I heard the last set of words escape my fathers mouth.

'_You're no daughter of mine..."_

With that I let out a loud animalistic roar, collapsing into the nearest wall. The moment my hands collided with the smooth wall, ice emerged covering the wall with a thick layer of ice. The storm came to a halt frozen in mid air. Until I fell to the ground allowing the ice to spread even further. I brought my knees up to my chest and shoved my hands into my arms. Tears continued to fall from my eyes as I sobbed deeply into my night gown sleeves.

**Anna's POV**  
I sighed as I sat on my bed staring out the dark window. The storm had passed hours ago, but I wasn't sure if that was because she was finally feeling better or if she manged to suppress whatever it was that was bothering her. I bit my lip wondering how I should confront Elsa. I couldn't just waltz right up to her and start bugging her to spill her guts to me. No, no that wouldn't do. I groaned tossing myself on my back.

"Oh Elsa'" I sighed breathing deeply, blowing a strand of hair out of my face. I pushed myself out of bed and walked back over to my door. It's been well over ten minutes I'm sure Elsa thinks I've gone to bed. I reopened my door and began to walk down the hall. I slowed my pace as I reached Elsa's bedroom. I smiled softly to myself when I noticed her door was open. I peeked inside hoping to see that Elsa by some miracle had somehow fell asleep with her door open.

I felt my heart drop when I saw the interior of Elsa's room covered in snow and ice. Icicles hanging from the ceiling, the walls and window frozen over with frost. I shivered as a cool breeze blew across her room and into the hallway. "Jesus, it's like an ice cooler" I muttered to myself before continuing down the hall way. Just as I turned the corner to walk down the hallway leading to the kitchen, I saw Elsa in the middle of a small snow storm. Another shiver crawled up my spine as the strong winds ragged through the hall.

"ELSA!" I called out with no response. The closer I approached the more apparent Elsa's emotional state became. She was crying uncontrollably, her hands covering her face. She seemed to be talking to someone but I couldn't make out her words. "Elsa!" I tried again, trying to make it through the blizzard.

My feet became numb from walking through the snow. Suddenly Elsa let out a scream, that soared through the castle. The blizzard came to a stand still as she threw herself onto the floor. She was shaking violently, while she continued to sob. "Elsa.." I said more softly, hesitantly touching her shoulder, not sure if she would hit me or run away. God I hope she didn't do either, but if I were to chose one, I would rather her hit me then run away. To my surprise Elsa launched herself into my chest, knocking the wind out of me. She buried her face into the crock of my neck, while her hands wrapped themselves around my waist.

I could feel her hands pawing and clenching the fabric. Her body was cold, colder then normal. Her body was still violently shaking. I could feel warm tears on my neck. I instinctively pull Elsa closer and wrapped my arms around her back, rubbing small circles over her back and shoulders. Without warning ten imperial guards appeared, out of breath swords drawn ready for action

"Queen Elsa, is she alright?" One of the guards asked with concern in his voice. I nodded "She's fine." I reassured the guards. Though they didn't seemed convinced they nodded and walked back to their posts. My attention moved back to Elsa who's sobbing had calmed down some what. I started to offer soothing whispers before helping her up on her feet. Elsa clung to my body, like wet clothes. I bit my lip slightly, noting that Elsa's cool body felt extremely nice against my own. I shook the thought away and began to walk her back to her bedroom. I felt her breath on the side of my cheek, sending a pleasurable shiver down my spine.

Soon we were in Elsa's room, ignoring the cold feeling on my feet. I walked her to her bed peeled back the sheets preparing to help Elsa in her bed.. Elsa tensed when I tried to pull her off of me.  
"It's okay Elsa I'm just going to start the fire. I'll be back in just a moment" I hushed softly, she relaxed and got into bed. I smiled softly pulling the sheets over her and placing a gentle and tender kiss on her forehead. I felt Elsa's face heat up before I pulled away.  
"Good night Elsa" I whispered before spinning on my heel.

As I took a step away from the bed, I felt Elsa's cool hand grip my wrist. I turned my head in confusion only to be met with a very shy and nervous gaze. "Ann ..Anna,, um... ca.. can you... umm... " I raised a brow while a small smirk tugged at my lips. Was Elsa stuttering?  
"What is it Elsa?" I moved my face closer to hers, leaving only an inch apart between us. I could feel Elsa's cool shaky breath brush over my face. "Um.. do you mind staying with me?" she blurted out. I felt my heart leap with joy. A smile spread widely on my face. "Of course, just let me start the fire."

I breathed happily before I walked over to her fireplace to add some heat to the room. soon as the fire was raging I walked back to her bed and crawled in with her. I peeled back the sheets and pulled them over me. Elsa scooted closer towards me, our arms brushed and I felt a tingling sensation wash over me. We haven't done this since we were so young. She rested her head on my shoulder.

"I.. is this okay?" she asked lowly. Her voice broken and vulnerable.  
"It's perfect" I smiled turning my head to rest on top of Elsa's. Her sweet aroma filled my nostrils. The smell of mint and vanilla made my throat dry. Why was it that I never noticed Elsa smelt this good before? It was intoxicating. I blushed slightly when I realized that Elsa was speaking.  
"Good night Anna, .. I.. I love you" she whispered. My blush increased in colour. "I love you too Elsa" I muttered before breathing in her sweet scent once more, before letting sleep wash over us.


	3. Chapter 3

**Elsa pov **

I stirred in my sleep, feeling a ghost like sensation tickling my chin. I tried to swat whatever it was away and turned my head in the opposite direction. Unfortunately the tickle came back just as I repositioned my head. I sighed, frowning in irritation. my eyes fluttered open, trying to focus on my surroundings. The pale blue walls came into view as well as a familiar red head, who just so happened to be laying on my chest. Her messy bed head hair, frizzed in every direction, a few stray strands sticking out every where, with some landing on my chin. Well that would explain the tickling feeling I felt only a few seconds ago. My gaze raked further down Anna's face. Her eyes were still closed, mouth agape slightly. A light snoring sound escaped her mouth, every here and there. I couldn't help but smile at how adorable she looks while sleeping. My eyes continued to travel down her figure, noticing she had an arm wrapped around my waist while the other arm was laying against her stomach. Her legs were entangled with my own under the blankets. With out warning Anna shifted closer towards me, practically rolling on top of me. My breath caught in my throat as Anna's night gown slide upwards, revealing her white under garments, and her flawless olive skinned legs. I bit my lip trying to stifle a groan at the delicious sight before my eyes. _"You're such a pervert, stop eye fucking your sister, while she sleeps!_" I growled to myself, forcing myself to fix my eyes back on the redheads face.

She was beautiful, no wait that's an understatement, shes more then just beautiful. She was kind, warm hearted, selfless, funny, adorable, and not to mention drop dead gorgeous.. And I don't deserve her. A flash of guilt shined in my eyes, at the fact of how selfish I was being, to want my own sister. "E.. El ..Elsa" Anna moaned lowly, immediately my train of thought derailed. I watched as Anna's face contorted ever so slightly. Her mouth was now wide open. Little pants began to escape her mouth. I shook my head, did she just?. "Ngnn.. ple.. please.. don't stop" Anna moaned a little louder as she bucked her hips into my side. _'Oh.. god..No this can't be happening!_' My face flushed as Anna began to try and rub her self on me, her hands tightening on my nightgown, tugging roughly. I swallowed thickly I needed out now,! if Anna kept up what she was doing, I don't think I would be able to control myself. I let out a shaky breath, finally deciding to pull myself away from the lustful redhead. With some difficulty I managed to pull myself away from Anna. unfortunately I had slid myself to the very edge of my bed. I hadn't realized how close I was to the edge, until it was too late. My body flew backwards

"Wo. ah.. OOF" I groaned, landing on my back, hitting my head in the process. "Elsa?" Anna called sheepishly. I watched as she crawled over to the side of the bed, craning her neck to get a better look at me. "What are you doing on the floor?" she questioned, eyeing me curiously. I blushed, laughing nervously "I accidentally rolled off the bed", "I can see that" she giggled, offering a hand towards me. "here let me-" I quickly pulled my self up off the floor, dusting myself off "No.. no it's alright, thank you though" I sent her an appreciated smile. Anna let a quick frown escaped but it was quickly replaced by a weak smile. Suddenly the air became tense, I could tell Anna had hundreds of questions to ask me, but I don't think I wouldn't be able to stand in the same room with her, let alone breath the same air as her, when I had just heard her moaning my name. I pushed the thoughts deep into a vault in the back of my mind. "Well I must be off, I have some over due paperwork I must finish, and a meeting with the royal council at lunch, so I'll see you later" I breathed softly before turning on my heel heading towards my private bathroom. "But Elsa" Anna began "No buts Anna. now I really must get ready." I interrupted, before closing the bathroom door behind me, leaving behind a rather hurt redhead

**Anna pov**.

I watched as Elsa closed the door to her bathroom. The sound of running water could be heard from the other side of the door. I frowned, did she really just shut me out again? No, no she's just taking a shower, she's a very busy women you know. I groaned as I tossed myself back into Elsa's silk blue sheets. Suddenly it had dawned on me, the throbbing between my legs ached painfully. I bit my lip anxiously. That dream I had, it felt so real. It was nothing like I had dreamt before. I mean sure I have had a few little lucid dreams here and there, but this one.. it was.. exhilarating. I clenched my eyes shut, trying to visualize the dream once again. Elsa had me pinned to the wall, her mouth was suckling on my throat while her hands were everywhere. I remember feeling her leg rise up and slam into my center. I could feel her hot breath on my neck, traveling down to my chest and eventually lower.. A small moan managed to slip out of my mouth, at the lust filled dream. My heart leaped out my chest the moment I heard it free from my mouth.

I flushed brightly, I squinted an eye open dreadfully hoping Elsa hadn't heard me. A wave of relief washed over me when I still heard the water running from the bathroom. I sighed softly before letting my self zone in to the running of water. It was relaxing. I hummed in contentment. I had almost fallen back to sleep but the sound of the water came to a stop. I frowned slightly in disappointment. Just then the door to the bathroom reopened, my eyes fluttered opened landing on a soaking wet Elsa. She had a fluffy white towel wrapped around herself. I felt heat cross over my face, as I continued to rake my eyes over my sisters pale, but flawless body. Water dripping down from her platinum blond hair, sliding down her slim shoulders and down her chest. I followed some of the water droplets before they disappeared in between the valley of her breasts and underneath the towel. Subconsciously licking my lips in desire. my gaze moved back up to Elsa's icy blue eyes. They were filled with confusion, embarrassment, and... was that lust? Her face was bright red just like a tomato.I noticed She was biting her lip.

_Damn was that ever sexy!_

_Wait what? No no no! i didn't just think about my sister?!_

"A.. Anna what are you still doing in my room?" Her voice shaky and a little higher pitched then normal. I shook my head trying to regain my thoughts, but my thoughts were pushed back into my mind and the visuals of last nights dream forced it's self up right and center. I began to inch myself closer towards Elsa, slowly but surely off the bed and over towards the blond. "An.. Anna?" Elsa whispered cautiously as I drew closer towards her. I had finally made it a foot away from Elsa. I watched as Elsa backed up against the wall, she gasped, tightening her grip on the towel. I turned my gaze back up to Elsa's lips. They looked so soft, and kissable.. I leaned forward just enough that our noses were touching. I heard Elsa's breath waver as I watched her shut her eyes. Just then someone knocked upon the door and made both of us jump, making us knock our heads together in the process. I yelped more startled then in pain. While Elsa whimpered slightly in pain. Her grip on her towel loosened letting the towel slip down slightly. I bit my lip in anticipation. '_come on just fall a little bit more' _

but Elsa caught the towel just in time, yanking the fabric back up. "You majesty? I'm sorry to bother you, but general Krantz would like to see you" Kai's voice boomed through the door. Elsa and I both looked simultaneously towards the door. "I'll be right out, Thank you for letting me know Kai. Please tell the general to meet me in the library" Elsa said dismissively. "Of course your majesty" Kai spoke softly through the door before leaving. The moment the sound of his foot steps were gone, I turned to look back at Elsa. It suddenly occurred to me what I was just about to do. "Um.. I'll just be going now.. " I muttered nervously before running for the door, pulling the door wide open and shutting it as soon as I exited the room. Once out of Elsa's room I booked it to my own room, slamming the door shut and leaning my self against it. I was about to kiss my sister.. of all things! My heart raced as panic began to boil its way in my stomach. If Kai hadn't interrupted us, we might have... I shook my head, I'm a terrible person. How could I let this happen?

_'But it didn't'_ my conscience shot back. I let my head lean against the door looking up at the ceiling. That's right it didn't. I should be thankful and feel some sort of relief, but I don't instead I feel sadness and disappointment. Why was that? I mean shes my sister. I shouldn't want to do such things with her. It would be obscene.. right? My frown deepened as i continued to piece together the puzzle in my mind. I gaze up after a while, letting out a frustrated puff of air. I walked towards my own private bathroom, grabbing a hold of the handle and pulled the door open. I padded into the very large pristine bathroom. The cool white tiles under my feet, sent a shivers up my spine. I wrapped my arms around my self, subconsciously in some sort of effort to warm my self up. My gaze fell upon the large jacuzzi like bathtub and i twisted the faucets on. I situated myself onto the edge of the tub and listened to the sound of running water smacking against the floor of the bathtub. My eyes slowly closed, it was peaceful. I turned the taps off once the tub will filled enough for my body to sink into. I grabbed the hem of my night gown and pulled it over my head. Then i discarded my underwear, before hopping into the hot bath and sank my self in. I let out a long groan of pleasure as my body was engulfed in the water. I rested my head against the back of the tub and watched as the steam from the water begin to float into the air before disappearing into thin air. Soon i felt all the stress and tension that was built up over the past few days vanish. My eyes slowly began to close. I rested my arm along the side of the tub, watching as the steam fly off of it. My mind went blank and began to fog over from the steam. Just as i pushed my self under the water. A thought popped into my head.

_'Elsa'_

i opened my eyes under the water watching as the water rippled above me. Somethings been bothering Elsa and i haven't even made an effort to try and help her out. Images of last nights events flashed behind my eyes. Seeing her so fragile, and vulnerable last night, sent a sheer of pain into my heart. What happened to her, to cause her to just break down like that?Soon my lungs began to burn from the lack of oxygen. I pushed myself up gasping for air. The feeling of cool air refilled my lungs once again. I pushed myself up against the tub once again locking my gaze on the far off window. Shes been so busy and tied up with all these meetings she doesn't have any time for herself, or me. An idea popped in my head. 'A party!' she'll be able to let lose and hopefully be able to relax a bit. I mean who doesn't love a party every once and a while?

Its settled then, we're going to have a party, weather Elsa likes it or not.

* * *

**A/N:I would like to thank the few people who have reviewed my story. I appreciate your comments, and insights of the story. Yes i know i have a lot of grammar errors and i do apologize for that little inconvenience , I'll try to work at it. I'm having a few people reread it before i post it, to double check for me. Oh i also wanted to thank you guys for the favourites and follows! Seriously 16 followers? And 6 favourites?! Like oh my gosh! You guys are awesome! I hoped you really enjoyed the chapter! Tell me what you guys thought? **

**Peace out my little snowflakes!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Elsa pov  
**

"Wait what?" I blinked a few times confused as I watched Anna continuously ramble on about a party we are apparently having. "Oh and we can have those little cream puffs, that Kai likes to make. Man are they ever good! And we can't forget about chocolate!". I watched as Anna began to pace back and forth as she threw her arms in the air as she talked."Anna, slow down", I tried once again for the one millionth time to gain my little sisters attention. "Should we have white table cloths or blue? I mean the blue would really stand out, and reflect your dress, I mean that is if you are wearing a dress.. Oh i mean, that sounded wrong, of course your wearing a dress I... I just meant the one that you usually wear, because.. you really look good in blue and it really brings out your eyes." Anna flushed as she tried to cover up her embarrassment. A smile twitched at my lips. "ummm... and what about music? I mean we could have quartets play, they play some amazing jazz!" Anna continued to babble on, and since she wasn't listening to reasoning, I decided to wave my hand in the air, forming a small snow ball and tossed it at Anna's back playfully. "What dress should I... AHHHH!" Anna stopped mid sentence squealing as she brushed off the snow from her skin.

I covered my mouth to stifle a giggle. A small smirk spread across my face, once I caught sight of the flabbergasted Anna. "Elsa! Why would you-", "You completely tuned me out, and continued to talk. I thought this was the only way to get your attention. Like always, I was right" I raised a brow watching a slight flash of guilt come across her eyes "Sorry, um, so what were you saying?" I rolled my eyes, exhaling before responding. "Why all of a sudden do you want to have a party? Didn't we just have one a few weeks ago?" "Yes but that was for your coronation. This time I want to have a real party, one where we can have fun," Anna walked towards the large desk I was sitting at and propped herself against the ledge. I frowned slightly knowing what she was getting at "Anna" I breathed softly. Anna didn't meet my eyes, instead she continued to fix her gaze lazily on some scatter papers all over the desk. Her fingers danced over the oak wood. I placed my hand over hers, stopping her fingers from moving. She still didn't look at me, instead she moved her gaze to where our hands met. "Anna?" I whispered more softly, with concern in my voice. "I just... I never see you anymore. .. you've been so caught up with your work, you barely have time for me. I understand that you have a duty to Arendelle, but.." I began to rub my thumb over Anna's hand. "Oh Anna.. I'm sorry. Ever since I unthawed Arendelle, it's been nothing but paper work, meetings and... Well it doesn't matter, what matters is I'm going to start making more time for you,"

Anna whipped her head around, so fast it resembled a whip snapping. Teal green eyes met icy blue ones. Anna jumped across the table tackling me into a ferrous hug. My eyes widened in surprise. instinctively I grabbed a hold of Anna. "Anna!" I squeaked. The force from Anna's body slamming into mine, caused me to fall off the chair, sending both of us flying backwards. "AH" I screamed before hitting my head back against the floor. Well this was Da ja vu', the only difference this time was Anna was laying on top of me. She seemed to be just as dazed as i was. My gaze turned to Anna's breasts because they were practically in my face. I flushed a deep shade of red, fixing my eyes back to Anna's beautiful eyes. "Oh my god! Elsa! I'm so so so sorry! I didn't mean, I just.." "I.. it's fine Anna." I managed to sputter out, while my mind stayed stuck in the gutter. "Um do you mind getting off me?" "Oh right.. sorry", she chuckled nervously before pulling herself up. I felt the loss of body heat, from Anna and frowned. I pushed myself up off the ground and dusted my self off. "Again I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" I smiled shyly at Anna "I'm alright, thank you". Silence enveloped the room like a thick fog. I bit my lip nervously not sure what to say. Luckily Anna was the one to break the tension. "So does this mean we can have the party?" Anna asked curiously. "Yes, we can have the party", I said drily. Anna cheered excitedly "Yes! Alright! Thank you Elsa!" I smiled happily "I'll go let Kai, and Gerda know, so we can get the preparations ready for tonight, Why don't you go get ready, and send the invitations out?" Anna nodded "Alright, I'll see you later then" Anna then brought me into a hug, before placing a kiss on the corner of my mouth. I blinked dumbfound at the tingling sensation that spread throughout my entire body. Anna pulled away and looked me directly in the eyes. My face must have changed twenty different shades of red in that split second. She giggled before bounding out of the room. Later that same evening.

**Later that day**

I knocked on Anna's door. "Come in!" Anna bellowed. I took a deep breath before opening the door. "Anna?" I called as i poked my head through the door. "Elsa? Oh hey! I'm glad your here! You can help me pick out a dress!", I pushed the door open wide enough for my self to fit in to. Once in I gently closed the door behind me, with out turning around. "You still haven't found a dress?" I watched through the dressing curtain as Anna started to undress. Her silhouette showed off her curves like no dress she tried on could. I bit my lip just imaging my hands touching every curve and every angle. " I know! But I can't decide which one I like more! Please help me out?" She whined. I sighed, clenching my hands together. '_Relax Elsa, control it I thought to my self'_. "sure, what are your choices?" I questioned, my eyes unglued from Anna's silhouette. " see for yourself" she cooed before stepping out from behind the curtain. Anna was wearing a long silver dress, that clung to her body, it looked a little tight from where I was standing. The dress was so long you could barely see her feet. All though you could see every curve, it didn't seem fitting on her. I hummed in thought, as I circled around her. " no I don't think that will do." Anna's face fell slightly, she grabbed the hem of her dress and yanked it over her head, revealing her corset underneath. I blushed and turned my head away. "Anna!" I yipped in surprise. " what?" Anna seemed genuinely confused before stepping back behind the dressing curtain. " umm.. Never mind" I sighed before turning to Anna's queen sized bed. The light green silk sheets and the white pillows, meshed nicely. I sat myself down on the soft bed, waiting patiently for Anna to try on her next dress. I looked around Anna's room. I can't remember the last time I've been in here. How long has it been? Ten years? No more then that right? I was six when we were separated. So... fifteen years.. My heart began to ache at the thought.. It's been fifteen years since I've been in Anna's room.

It seemed like it was only yesterday that she would wake me up in the middle of the night to play with my "magic". Or so she called it. I smiled at the memories that began to flood my mind. Images of us skating, sledding and of course building a snowmen, flashed behind my eyes. "Elsa? What's wrong?!" The flashbacks came to an end when I heard Anna's worried voice fill my ears. "It's nothing" I whispered brokenly. Suddenly I felt a warm hand carcass cheek. "Elsa your crying" her voice filled with concern. I felt myself lean into Anna's palm."I was just thinking of the last time I was in here. Can you believe it's been a whole fifteen years?" I grimaced when I heard the last word leave my mouth. Anna smiled weakly, she situated herself on the bed next to me. "Has it been that long? Hmm.. Well now that you mention it, it has been a long time since you were in my room." Anna sighed, looking down at her hands in her lap. I looked over at Anna eyeing her sunken expression. "I'm really glad I still have you Elsa, even through all these years I'm glad that you and me are still together, and nothing has changed" I bit my lip, _'oh Anna.. There are just somethings you haven't realized it yet.'_ I felt tears burn behind my eyes,_' oh Anna you have no idea how much you mean to me. Your the most important thing in my life right now. You mean everything to me..' _I sighed knowing I couldn't really say such things to her. Not now anyways. I placed my hand on hers "Me too. Now lets go down stairs and have some fun okay?" My voice a little more cheery then before. Anna smiled brightly "Okay."Just as we were about to head out of the room Anna stopped. "Whats wrong?" I questioned. "My dress, how does it look?" she panicked, gesturing to her red knee high length dress. It was a low cut, showing off her bust with its v-neck. The dress hugged her hips like it was made to rest there, it was ten times better than the silver one. I had to force my self not to let my mouth hang wide open, and let drool run out. '_Damn... she looked hot! Bad Elsa! No don't think that!' _"Well?" she pressed, looking at me with pleading eyes. I swallowed thickly "Yeah, umm it looks great! Just.. Wow" I stuttered out amazed at my sisters beauty. Anna smirked "Thanks sis" she then strides out of the room allowing her hips to swing side to side. "What a tease..." I muttered under my breath, before following Anna out of the room and down the stairs to the ball room.

The party was quite over whelming. There were more people from the kingdom then I ever expected to show up with such short notice. From the looks of it, there were more people here then there was at my Coronation. Mostly men, had asked me to dance, I just simply declined one after the other plainly stating that I don't dance. Many of them shot me a sour look, while others simply nodded in disappointment but held their tongue. My gaze wondered through the crowds countless times, looking for Anna, but I could never pin point her. I would catch a glimpse of red hair rush through the crowd but then vanish. I sighed turning away from the crowd and towards the enormous banquette table I was sitting at. The light blue cotton table cloth caught my eyes, I slid my fingers along it leaving a small ice trail behind. '_What if Anna found somebody at the party like Hans?'_ The familiar voice broke through my thoughts.I clenched my hands into a ball. I don't know how I could deal with that, if there was someone as disgusting as that brute here. I almost lost Anna, I can't afford to lose her again. Not this time.. I reopened my eyes and let out a deep breath. Reopening my hands again I placed my fingers on the table. The table seemed cooler then it was before. I looked down seeing that frost had crawled across the table. I frowned at the little control I had over my emotions, with a quick flick of my wrist the snow disappeared. "Queen Elsa!" I turned my head to the right to see Gerda rushing over towards me. I blinked surprised at how fast the old women could sprint. She stopped herself a few paces in front of me. She was breathing heavily, as if she had run quite a bit before she reached me. She regained her composure before meeting my eyes. "What's seems to be the problem?" I raised a brow as Gerda frowned "It's Anna" she exhaled trying to catch her breath. My whole world froze. "Anna? What happened to Anna? Is she alright?" My mind began to swim incisively. "She's alright your majesty, don't worry, I just... Umm I'm not sure how to explain this. So just follow me" Gerda words released some of the tension and worry I had built up worrying about Anna.

Gerda led me through the halls of the castle before we ended up in the front room of the library. A small light illuminated the crack under the door. "She's in there" Gerda then curtsied and left me alone in front of the door. I watched Gerda shadow turn the corner before looking back at the large wooden door. What could Anna possibly be doing in the library that required such importance to drag me away from the dance? I sighed knowing there was only one way to find out. I took a hold of the door handle and opened the door. The moment the door opened wide enough, I gasped at what met my eyes. Anna was drunk, dancing on my desk. Books and papers tossed everywhere, Anna was singing or well was trying to, due to her hiccups interrupting her every other sentence. I pushed my self in closing the door behind me. "Anna?" I spoke, startling the redhead that she almost fell off the desk. I ran to the side of the desk just in case "ELSA! You.. Hicc.. You fin.. Hich..finally came!" Anna cheered happily. "Anna what are you doing in the library? I thought you were down stairs for the party?" I watched Anna warily " I.. I was hicc.." She giggled to herself. I rolled my eyes at the over intoxicated red head. She never was one to hold her liquor. Sure I had lots of wine but I felt more of a minor buzz, I couldn't really get too drunk, I needed to be a little sober in case someone needed me. "Elsa! Come.. Hicc.. Come dance with me!" Anna whined as she continued to jump around waving her arms like an idiot. "Anna get down from there your going to hurt yourself." I warned her, grabbing her hand. Anna frowned but it was soon replaced with a silly smile. " okay! Catch me!" She yelled "

wait what?! Anna hold -" too late Anna was already in mid flight. Quicker than I have ever moved before in my life I held my arms out and caught Anna. She smiled " wow Els.. Yo.. Hicc.. Your strong" she purred before nuzzling into my neck. "An.. na" I shivered at the sensation. Anna laughed when she noticed my face turn a dark shade of red. She then jumped out of my arms. "Let's play a game!" Anna pipped. I was about to decline but she wrapped herself around my waist placing her head on my shoulder. "Please Elsa? For me?" My heart stopped just for a brief second. Was it just me or did Anna's voice lower a few octaves. Her hot breath on my neck didn't help the situation anymore, not to mention her hands began to rise upwards, crawling slowly. I shut my eyes tightly, '_oh god.. Have fun saying no to that_' the voice smirked in my head. "Umm sure Anna, what game?" I asked nervously. "Cat and mouse!" She started to sound a little more sober. I raised a brow " Anna I don't know.." Anna chuckled " it's like hide and seek!" "Okay" I said dumbly missing the loss of Anna body pressed up against mine. Anna wobbled over to the fireplace and poured the vase of water over the fire, cooling it instantly. I watched as the smoke dissipated into the air. The darkness enveloped us like a cold hug. I bit my lip anxiously, maybe this wasn't a good idea after all. "Anna? This is dangerous, you could get hurt"I called out but got no response. I frowned. I began to walk around blindly through the room. Soon I found myself enjoying the game. "Come out where ever you are snowflake" I joked, listening for any sign of Anna. A small giggle came from my left. I lifted my arms out and grazed them against the wall, I yelped in surprise when I bumped into a book case. "Ow!" I muttered softly. A much louder giggle bounced off the walls. I smirked "I know where you are now!" I shouted before leaping forward towards where I had thought Anna was. But sadly she wasn't there. "What the?" I blinked a few times before I felt a warm body slam into mine. "GOTCH YOU" Anna squealed. I jumped in surprise, taking a step back, only to trip over what I could only assume was a book. Just as I was about to fall Anna pulled me back to my feet and helped me steady myself. Unfortunately for her she tumbled backwards and made us roll over top of each other.

For the second time this night we were on the ground together, except this time I was on top of Anna, stuck in a daze. I groaned "Are you alright Anna?" I asked the cute ginger who laid beneath me. Anna whined "Yeah I think so" she rubbed her head before making eye contact with me. Even though it was pitch black within the library, I could still make out Anna's entrancing teal green eyes. They were so captivating. Her eyes were shaded, swimming with confusion and desire. I hadn't realized that I was inching towards Anna's face until i felt her hot breath graze my chin, sending a pleasurable shiver down my spine. "El.. sa?" she whispered softly, I could barely hear her. Our lips brushed slightly, causing the butterflies in my stomach to take flight. Anna then pushed up slightly closing the distance between us. My eyes fluttered shut, as an explosion of heat burst through me. I responded immediately to the kiss, surprising myself being able to give in to my desires. Her lips were incredibly soft, softer then I had ever imagined. I felt something warm and wet poke at my bottom lip, which caused me to freeze, just for a moment. I opened my mouth hesitantly allowing Anna's tongue to tentatively taste the inside of my mouth. A low moan escaped my throat. Which was soon swallowed by Anna's mouth. My arms began to shake and wobble threatening to give away. Forcing myself to stay up and not to fall on to Anna, was difficult to say the least, but the internal struggle to not give in to touch the redhead was becoming more undeniable. Her hands attached themselves to my hair, pulling lightly. I groaned, hungering for more, so I tilted my head upwards to give Anna better access in my mouth. Our tongues danced with one another rather then fight for dominance. All too soon Anna broke the kiss, the string of saliva that dangled between us was the only evidence left of our fierce passionate kiss. I pushed our foreheads together smirking, looking down at my flushing sister. Anna bit her lip in anticipation. I placed a another gentle kiss upon her lips, her chin and finally her neck. I suctioned my lips onto her tender skin and began to suck greedily at her neck. Anna moaned as she tilted her head away to give me more room to roam her long tender neck. The sound of Anna's moan, filled my ears, making my blood rush to my southern quadrant. I swallowed thickly, pausing for a mere moment, before continuing to flick my tongue over the bruised skin once more. I could feel her pulse race under my extended tongue. Anna let go of my hair and started to move down to my hips, once there she started to dig her nails into my hips. I whimpered from the pain, but continued to focus on Anna's neck. I gently grazed my teeth over her warm skin, causing Anna to produce a small yip. I growled possessively before removing my mouth from her neck. Eyeing the small mark I made upon her flesh, I smiled triumphantly. I blew cool air on to the new hickey, watching as Anna shivered and squirmed from underneath me. I smirked devilishly, but it was soon replaced with an expression of ecstasy, when Anna brought her knee up directly to my core. A loud moan bounced off the walls finally making their way back to the source of the noise and into my ears. That's when it hit me, like a thousand ice shards jamming themselves in my stomach killing any butterflies that may have been there. My eyes widened in fear as I looked back down into shaded green lust filled eyes of Anna's. "_What have I done!_" I quickly pushed myself away from Anna and ran out of the library, leaving behind a very confused and extremely sexually frustrated Anna.

* * *

**Hello again my Snowflakes! I would like to apologize for not getting this chapter up sooner! My days were filled with loads of homework. So i hope you guys can forgive my absence. I want to thank you guys once again for the Follows and favorites! I mean 23 follows? That's.. just.. wow! I would also like to thank the few people who reviewed my story! I'll try to update faster :D  
**

**_Danae Endemyon_: I'm really happy you like the story! I promise to update as quick as i can!**

**_HammyTheShark_: i would like to apologize to be leaving such cliff hangers but how else am i suppose to keep you guys in suspense? :P But i do hope you enjoy the smut in this chapter! BTW I LOVE YOU NAME! **

**_X:_ I'm not sure who you are, but i would like to thank you, for your constant motivation! :D**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please tell me your thoughts on this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Anna's pov**

"Princess Anna? It's time to get up, it's well past noon," Kai's voice boomed from the opposite side of my bedroom door. I whined at how loud Kai's voice was over my throbbing head. "Okay!" I responded groggily, my voice hoarse. Rolling onto my side I let out a groan. I wanted to sleep a little longer, but I knew I had to get up. My eyes began to flutter open, instantly regretting it the moment the light pierced my eyes inducing a huge migraine. I yelped and immediately through the blanket over my head. I let out a sigh of relief to be covered in the darkness again. Suddenly nausea set in my stomach. 'Oh no' was the only thought I had before throwing the blanket on to the floor as I rushed to the bathroom. Ripping the door open I ran over to the toilet, pulling up the lid. Not a moment later. Vomit rushed out of my mouth "guhh!", puke poured out like a never ending torrent of water. Soon the nausea was swept away and I pried myself away from the toilet and onto the floor. I shivered as my bare skin touched the tile. "Ugh.. Now I know I had too much to drink" I groaned, as I held my stomach. The throbbing feeling began to increase. I groaned pitifully. I pulled myself weakly off the floor and over to the shower. Turning the taps on, I stripped out of my clothes and hopped into the water.

A sigh of relief escaped me as the warm water poured down my shoulders. "What exactly happened last night?" I muttered aloud, watching as steam began to form. Leaning into the water, I tilted my head back into the pouring water. A small smile crossed my lips as the water massaged my scalp. Closing my eyes in bliss, I allowed my mind to wonder through last nights events. Images of people dancing, and laughing flashed behind my eyes, images of myself stepping on peoples feet and dancing on a table appeared behind my mind. I laughed at the last image before bringing hands down to grab some shampoo. Flicking the top open I squeezed the gooey substance in my hand before bringing back up to my hair. I hummed a unfamiliar tune as I scrubbed my hair. _'I feel like I'm missing something.. like something important happened last night.._' I rattled my brain searching for the missing pieces. I groaned when the pounding came back. The throbbing derailed my train of thought, wishing this headache would pass. I quickly finished cleaning before hopping out of the shower. Wrapping a towel around myself I stepped out of my bathroom and into my room.

I walked over towards my wardrobe and began to sort through looking for something to wear. Shrugging carelessly I decided on a plain old green dress. I dried myself off and put on the plain dress. I walked back over to the bathroom to work on my hair. I grabbed my brush and began to untangle the mess which had come to be. As I moved my hair to my left side, I noticed a large purplely red mark lay near my collarbone. I narrowed my eyes and moved closer to the mirror. My eyes opened wide... images of last night rushed back to me. Elsa was on top of me, we were kissing and we were moaning, and... "Oh god!" I whispered. "I can't believe we.-." how could I let this happen? Elsa is probably having the biggest freak out ever! She must hate me! I bit my lip as I walked over towards the bedroom window. To my surprise there were no storm clouds, The sky was blue and the sun was out. Well that's strange, I would have thought she would be casting some sort of hail storm by now. Maybe she doesn't remember? No she totally does, she wasn't half as drunk as I was. Okay calm down, maybe she is still sleeping? _'It's way past noon Anna, of course shes awake! She's the Queen she can't be sleeping her worries away!', _the pounding started back up. I placed a hand on my head as I leaned myself against the wall.

I slid down the wall lost in thought staring down at the floor. "Okay so we kissed, big whoop right?" 'V_ery big whoop! She's your sister! you can't kiss her?! It's wrong!_'my inner monologue argued as I exhaled. "But it felt so good! How can something so bad feel so good?" The voice in my head didn't give a retort. Closing my eyes I began to picture Elsa's lips on mine, the way they moved and how they felt. Listening to her breath hitch as I touched her. Seeing Elsa bite her lip as she tried to hide her moans. I gasped in pleasure, my eyes fluttered open. Subconsciously I had moved my hand to my centre. I bit my lip at how wet I was. "Ngnn' I moaned softly. I shut my eyes again "_NO! Bad Anna! Stop! She's your sister stop thinking about her!_" As if my hand was over a flame I quickly removed it from under my dress. What am I suppose to do? I need to confront Elsa but how? What would I say? My head still ached, dismissing any thoughts that tried to reenter. Suddenly an idea popped into my head. "Kristoff"I muttered, I smiled happily before running over to my wardrobe and pulling out my jacket, gloves, boots and hat. I'm sure Kristoff will have some advice for me.. He'll understand..

I hope..

The journey to Kristoff's cabin was long and cold. An hour after leaving the palace I arrived at his wooden door. I bit my lip anxiously, debating if this was even a good idea. I raised my hand and tapped on the door. The moment my hand collided with the door, I began to panic. I was about to turn and run but the door flew wide open, revealing a very surprised Kristoff. "Anna? What are you doing here? Not that I have a problem with you showing up unannounced, I just didn't expect you to travel all this way to come pay me a visit" Kristoff blushed as he rambled. A smile twitched at my lips, I think my rambling might have rubbed off of me and onto him. "Sorry, I just.. May I come in?" I asked slowly unsure of my own words. Kristoff nodded and moved a side to let me in. I nodded a thank you and walked into his old fashion wooden cabin. Kristoff shut the door behind me and made his way over to his recliner. It was covered with different types of animal skins. He gestured for me to sit down on the sofa. I swallowed thickly before making my way over to take a seat. Once situated, I looked over to Kristoff's bright and gentle eyes. He had a genuine smile on his face.

"So... What ca-" with out thinking of the consequences, I blurted out "Elsa and I kissed last night, and I don't mean like a peck on the cheek I mean a full blown out make out session! And I .. I really enjoyed it". Heat washed over my face, flashing several shades of red. I swear my heart was going to burst out of my chest, by how rapidly it pumped. I watched for any sort of change of facial expression on Kristoff's face, however nothing changed. "I see" he said slowly, still trying to process what I had said. "Umm.. well that's nice" he finished, a tint of blush crossing his own face. I raised a brow questioningly "That's it? That's all you have to say?! Is that it's nice?!" I nearly jumped out of my seat. Kristoff raised his arms in the air in a defending sort of I'm sorry gesture. "Well, what do you want me to say?" he joked nervously. I started to breath and slow my heart rate, coming to the realization that Kristoff wasn't angry or applaud at what I did. I blinked dumbly, what exactly did I want him to say? "I .. I honestly have no idea" I blew out some air, turning my gaze towards the fire place. I watched as the fire crackled and danced over the logs, as if it was some sort of spiritual ritual. I felt a warm hand touch my shoulder, tethering me back to reality. Honey comb eyes met teal ones. His expression softened my own.

"Anna, I want you to be happy, that's all i ever wanted. So if this is what you want then I think you should go for it". A smile spread across my face, as tears started to trickle down my cheeks. "Thank you", I gasp through the tears running down my face. I leapt into Kristoff's arms and wrapped myself around him, bringing him into a large hug. Kristoff laughed and hugged me back. He placed me back down on the sofa. "Can't say I didn't see this coming" he teased. I knitted my brows together "What do you mean by that?" "I mean all this time, you've only ever thought of Elsa. She was always your number one priority, you did such reckless things in order to save her. You risked your life to bring her back to Arendelle. Even though she struck you with her magic and you practically froze to death because of it, you still love her with all your heart. When she was going through her rough patches you stuck by her side. I mean come on, you stayed countless nights for years, waiting by her door in hopes that she would open up." My eyes widened in surprise.

"Anna, do you remember when Grand papi said that an act of true love will thaw a frozen heart?" I nodded "This is true, if you were still alive when it happened. However you weren't. You froze to solid ice.. Sven, Olaf, Elsa and my self saw it. I even saw you breath your last breath of air." he paused before sitting next to me. "Elsa's hug wasn't anything special. Not anything that should have thawed your heart, no.. it wasn't till after you thawed that I knew my theory was correct." I tilted my head "What theory" I pipped curiously. "It's complicated, but I'll try to explain it." he chuckled. He exhaled before continuing "When the one who truly loves you, not just with their heart, but spiritually, emotionally and physically and means the world to you can only thaw a frozen heart. Elsa's heart was filled with this love for you that her heart leaped to yours, metaphorically that is. When she hugged you, her heart sent signals to your heart and, your heart responded back with the same feelings. Thus thawing your heart" I looked at Kristoff with shock and confusion. As his analogy began to sink in an process it, the more I grew to understand.

"Elsa..Loves me?" I hadn't realized that I let those words escape until Kristoff hummed in agreement. "Why don't you go ask her yourself?" he suggested. I shook off any thought that I was having. "What if she doesn't? I mean she did run away last night, after our.. umm" my voice travelled off into some far off place. "She was probably scared. She probably thought you didn't like her in that way." Kristoff assured. I smiled "Maybe.. I should go see her then" I stood up and made my way over towards the front door. "Oh and Anna?" Kristoff called. I turned my head to meet concerned and serious eyes. "Don't tell anyone else about this. They may not be as understanding as I am. Keep this a secret between you and me," he warned gravely. I swallowed thickly before nodding in understanding. I pulled the door open and shut it behind me.

**Elsa Pov**

I paced back and forth through the courtyard. I was fidgeting with my hands, while biting my lip anxiously. Images of last night began to invade my thought. Flashes of Anna underneath me, panting, whimpering, moaning, practically begging for more, only added more fuel to the fire of desire. I growled in frustration, stopping to look around the perimeter. The air around me began to drop in temperature. A cool breeze gusted through the courtyard. I frowned and exhaled trying to calm my self down. It took all my will power to not cause another storm upon Arendelle. Arendelle couldn't afford anymore damage, I would know the council has been breathing down my neck about it, I had already destroyed half of the kingdom with the eternal winter weeks ago, plus the little hail storm, didn't help the situation either. 'How could I let my guard down so easily? I just gave into my desires, just like that!' I wasn't even drunk only a little buzzed.

Yet the moment Anna kissed me, I just dropped everything and went for it. I can't allow that to happen again, it might cause more problems then I needed right now. "Elsa?" A voiced called. I whipped my head around to face the voice. There stood the very person I did not want to see. Anna ran over towards me with a very weak and tired smile on her face. She was panting heavily. Her cheeks and nose was tinted red, from the crisp weather. She was was wearing a dark green dress, with her pink jacket laced around her shoulders. She had her hat in her hands, which were covered with her blue gloves. Snow lightly covered her back, shoulders and head. I immediately knew where she had came from. I felt my blood boil in jealousy

"Where have you been Anna?" I hadn't meant for it to come out so harsh, but it did. Anna flinched "I.. I went to see Kristoff, was that not allowed?" she recoiled. I shook my head, "No.. You need to tell me where you go from now on" I scowled. Anna knitted her brows together, She rolled her eyes "Elsa I'm eighteen years old, I'm officially an adult, I don't need to tell you where I go" I clenched my hands together trying to hold back the surge of ice flow from my finger tips. I clenched my jaw and turned my head away "Never mind, I don't have time for this, I have a meeting to prepare for," I muttered and spun on my heel to walk away. "Elsa, wait! please I.. we need to talk" Her once sarcastic voice changed to a much softer tone. "Not now Anna, I don't have time to deal with whatever you need to talk to me about" I said dismissively, trying to make my way to the castle. However I was stopped, when I felt Anna's warm hand wrap it's self around my wrist. "Anna let me go" I snapped, whipping my head around to meet her eyes. She didn't seemed fazed, as she continued to stand her ground.

"No you're not running away again. We are going to sit down and have a chat, like normal people do. I'm sick and tired of having to watch you run away and lock yourself in your room, like a child." I tried to yank my hand away but her grip only grew tighter. I bit my lip unnervingly, I felt my hand grow colder as the ice began to try and escape. "Anna, please let me go! I.. I don't want to hurt you" I panicked, as my heart pounded against my rib cage, in fear of blasting Anna with my powers. "You won't, I know you would never hurt" my eyes flashed with fear. "How do you know that for sure?! Anna I'm a monster! I almost killed you just a few weeks ago! When we were kids I hurt you!" my voice rising in volume. Anna just shook her head "Elsa your no monster you're my sister! You didn't mean to, people do things they don't mean when their scared or frightened. I know you would never hurt me purposelessly" she tried to assure me. I shut my eyes tight trying to control myself. I felt the temperature of the air drop immensely. I opened my eyes wide and looked around as the sky grew dark and storm clouds started to form. A strong gust of wind blew through the court yard. I felt Anna shiver, but her grip on my wrist never changed. Tears began to burn behind my eyes, this was getting out of hand. "You're right, I'm your sister. Nothing else.. nothing more. Whatever you were looking for, whatever you were hoping for, just.. just forget it." My voice was broken, vulnerable.

If she were to read between the lines of what i said, she might understand. Anna's eyes swam with mixture of emotions. "No, I won't just forget it. You act like you know exactly what I'm feeling, as if you know what I'm going to say and do." She scowled in frustration "Because I do!" I argued back, Snow began to fall from the skin, in light flurries, but the bone chilling temperature, only brewed worse . "How? How can you know what I'm going to say?" she snapped. I opened my mouth to say something but no words came out. I tried again, stuttering over words "I.. I.. uh.. um..you" I mentally face palmed my self at how ridiculous I sounded. Anna smirked in victory "Exactly my point, you have no idea what I will say, your assuming that I'm going to say the things that will hurt you." I blinked back some tears, that had managed too escape. "An.. na please... just.." I couldn't finish the rest. I paused taking a deep breath, "What is it you want? Just tell me" I said more casually, struggling to keep the fear out of my voice. "It's about last night.." My eyes widen in absolute terror. The snow froze in mid air, the wind came to a dead stop.

I swallowed thickly. Anna grip loosened a tad but it was still enough to keep me from running away. "What about it", I straighten my composure, getting ready for any sort of slap or hurtful words that were going to be aimed at me. "I.. well.. We kissed" we're the only words she could make out. Her cheeks flushed as she bit her lip. "It was a mistake" I said solemnly. "Yeah. I mean... wait what?" Anna blinked confused by my response. "Anna we were both drunk, we didn't know what we were doing." I continued. ''Yeah but" I lifted my free hand to stop her from finishing her sentence. "Anna what we did was wrong, I apologize for what I did. Whatever happened last night didn't mean anything" 'LIAR!' A voice growled in my head. I ignored the gnawing and aching feeling in my chest as soon as I finished that sentence. Anna's eyes flashed with hurt, sending a wave of guilt through my body. "I must go now, I'm sorry." I pulled my hand free from Anna's and made my way into the castle.

The meeting wasn't going very well, my mind wasn't where it should have been. I was in the middle of discussing Arendelle's new ship trading routes, with Prince Kane of Piralle, An old but trustworthy trading partner, that has been with the family for years. I had been in several of these meetings today, and every single one of them, were the exact same, repeating event. All these men truly cared about was their ships and when and how they are going to receive goods or money. I honestly cared less about these sort of things, But what choice did I have? I was the new queen of Arendelle, and this was one of the duties that came along with being queen. I sighed as I nodded to whatever Prince Kane was rambling on about. I turned my gaze slightly towards the window. 'Anna' was the only thing on my mind right now. Ever since she confronted me in the courtyard, I haven't been able to get her out of my head. The thing that bothered me the most was the way I had left her after our argument. She was hurt of course, however something was else was swimming in her eyes. Another emotion I couldn't pinpoint but somehow knew I've felt the same before at the time. But now that I think about it, I think it was disappointment? Why would she be disappointed though?

I thought she would have some sort of relief to know that whatever we did last night was a mistake? God did that ever leave a bad taste in my mouth. I know it's wrong for what we did last night, but the way she was kissing me, the taste of her, just... it was.. I can't describe the feeling. "Queen Elsa?" Prince Kane questioned. My thoughts scattered as quickly as they had formed, I was roughly pulled back to reality. "Yes?" "Is everything alright? You seem a little off? Excuse my bluntness, it just seems that your not truly here with me but more off into space", he looked at me with great concern. I smiled softly "I assure you I'm fine Prince Kane, but I do have a favour to ask" I breathed out slowly. Prince Kane smiled "Of course, What can I do for you?" "Would it be alright, if we postpone this for tomorrow?" Prince Kane nodded "Of course, I was just about to suggest that. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

I nodded "We can continue this discussion at lunch, if you care to join me" I suggested. Prince Kane's smile widen "That would be lovely, until then, have a nice evening" he then bowed before walking out of the meeting room. I let out a deep breath I hadn't realized I was holding in. Soon I walked out of the meeting room and began my journey towards my bedroom. When I finally reached my bedroom I pushed open the door and tried to shut it behind me, but it was stopped when someone put their foot in the door. I turned around to widen the crack in the door. "Anna?" I asked surprised,to see my younger sister. "Hi.. um may I come in?" she asked softly. I bit my lip and gestured for her to come in. She smiled weakly "Thank you" she whispered. I shut the door behind me and walked over towards my bed. I sat down and looked over towards Anna who was still standing in the same spot she started in, staring at her feet. I bit my lip nervously but padded the bed telling her to come and sit beside me. Anna's head shot up and she hesitantly walked over towards the bed. I felt the bed shift when Anna sat herself down. She brushed a hand through her hair, a nervous habit I had noticed when she had the white streak in her hair.

Silence loomed over us, causing an awkward tension to form in the air. "It's not as cold in here as it was the other day" Anna's voice startled me, causing me to jump slightly, "Sorry" Anna whispered. I smiled soft smile "I got rid of the snow and ice, earlier today", I stated nonchalantly. Anna smiled "I like it, I can finally see what you're room looks like", she chuckled"I've always wondered what your room looked like". Anna's laughter, caused the butterflies to awaken in my stomach. "Not that i don't like your room with ice or anything, what you do is beautiful Elsa, in everything you have made their is beauty and grace. It's amazing. You're truly talented." She confessed to me blushing slightly. It was contagious as a blush crossed my own face too. "T.. thank you Anna, that means a lot", it truly did, Anna's opinion was the only one that ever mattered to me. As long as she liked it, then it made me happy. "Elsa?" she pipped hopefully. "Yes?" I sent her a tender smile. "What you said, earlier.. did you mean it? I mean about the whole kissing incident.." Her eyes moved to her lap as she began to fidget with her fingers. I sighed, not sure on how to go about this. Anna was right, I can't keep shutting her out and I can't keep running from my problems. So maybe it was time I told her how I felt, if I don't I'm only going to lose her, and can't afford to do that.

"No Anna I didn't mean it" Anna looked up at me with glassy eyes. I bit my lip 'oh god. Anna was going to cry... was she mad at me?! Maybe i should have lied' "Anna wait I.." suddenly Anna began to laugh. I blinked dumbly as I hadn't expect that reaction at all. "Anna? What's so funny?" I asked warily. "I don't know!' she giggled and tossed herself back on the bed. I raised a brow, not sure how I should feel about this. ''Anna this isn't a laughing matter. I just told you, that what I said earlier was a lie. That the kiss did mean something and here you are laughing your ass off?" Anna covered her mouth trying to stop herself from laughing. "I know.. and I'm sorry!" she exhaled and rolled over on her side looking at me with a lop sided grin. "What?" I questioned looking down at Anna "You love me" she sing songed. I blushed "Well.. uh.. of course I do, I'm your sister after all." I muttered under my breath. "All these years, I thought you hated me, that the reason you were shutting me out was because I had done something wrong." I felt my heart sink as a frown formed upon my face. "Anna", I began to speak but Anna cut in "All these years I cried myself to sleep trying to think of ways to figure out how I could bring you back to me. So we could be the way we we're before you were locked in your room."

My heart shattered at the thought of Anna crying herself to sleep every night for fifteen years. "Anna.." I tried again. But she continued to talk. "I tried so many times to get into your room, doing reckless acts to distract mom and dad, just so i could sneak into your room and see you." I raised a brow "that was you who did all those things? So you were the one who released all the chickens in the house?" I asked light heartedly. "mhmm, and it almost worked too, but just as I was about to open your door, two chickens spotted me, and at the time I was covered in bird food, they ran after me." Anna laughed. I joined in her laughter. "How did you know about that?" Anna asked. "Gerda told me, when she came to get me ready for my bath" I chuckled softly. Anna smiled softened. "I miss this, us laughing, having fun" Anna enthused. I nodded in agreement. Anna let out a sigh "Elsa, last night wasn't a mistake, that;s what I came to tell you earlier, before you flipped out", I frowned at the memory "I'm sorry, about that. I honestly thought you were going to yell at me.

I was afraid I was going to lose you.. I couldn't let that happen,I lost mom and dad long ago, and I knew that once that happened all I had left was you. But when Hans told me you had died, because I froze your heart, my whole world just shattered." tears began to fall from my face. Anna moved her self closer, wiping away my tears. "In that moment, nothing mattered anymore. I had nothing to live for." I lowered my face down to my lap. "That's why you weren't moving when he drew his sword?" Anna asked. I nodded " I didn't care anymore, I just wanted to die." I brought my gaze to meet Anna's eyes "Anna, you have no idea how much you mean to me. How much I care and love you. I would do anything for you, even risk my own life for you. That's why I have been shutting you out for the past few days. I was so scared of loosing you, scared that you would hate me, and leave me like mom and dad did.." Anna pulled me onto her lap "Shh... It's okay Elsa, you don't have to continue." I rested my head into the crook of her neck while resting my hands around Anna's lower back. Anna's ran her fingers through my hair. "I want you to know that I could never hate you, Elsa. I would never leave you. I've always been here for you, and I always will. I love you Elsa, more than just a sister. More then anything in this world." My heart warmed at Anna's words.

I pulled myself off of her and smiled lovingly. I looked into Anna's teal eyes looking for any sort of lie or hesitance. But I found none. This only made my heart flutter. Anna eyes moved from mine to my lips, and her tongue darted out sliding against her bottom lip. I watched in a trance, before pressing a light and tender kiss to her soft lips. The kiss wasn't like last nights, no not hunger nor lust filled, but a loving and passionate kiss. I let out all my feelings in that one kiss. Anna's lips moved with mine letting out her own emotions. Nothing mattered in this moment. Just the fact that Anna and I were kissing. The nagging voice inside my head telling me how wrong this was vanished, as with all the worries and fears I had been holding on to.

This moment was perfect.

* * *

**A/N:Hello my snowflakes! Id like to apologize once again for taking almost a week? Or maybe it was was a week to update my story. I'm thinking of maybe posting one chapter a week, just because have a busy schedule and i can't always sit down and type out a story. I will try and don't get your hopes up, I'll try to update twice a week if i can get to my laptop in time. I know there isn't really any smut or anything big in this chapter, i wanted to add some but i kept pushing it and pushing it for later that i ended up not being able to add it. This chapter is my longest one yet. :D I promise I'll add fluff and lots of smut next chapter, Maybe I'll even have them go ALL THE WAY! **

**Oh and do forgive me for my grammar and spelling mistakes, i can't stress enough that i do try to correct everything i can before submitting it. I have a good friends of mine who doesn't mind editing it here and there. I know I'm not the greatest writer so do forgive me. I am trying to amp up on that. .**

**I almost forgot to thank you guys for the follows and reviews! Like oh my god! 38 follows? You guys must really like the story! That's just awesome i love you guys! **

**Thanks for the kind and helpful advice in reviews guys, Honestly i like hearing what you guys have to say about the story! It warms my heart to know that you guys actually like it :D**

**Anyways i hope you guys liked the chapter, until next time my snowflakes! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Elsa POV**

The next morning, I awoke to Anna laying on my chest again. Her red hair frizzled from last nights activities. One of her arms was wrapped around my waist while the other one was laying across my stomach. She looked so peaceful. I brushed some of her hair out of her face pushing the strands behind her ear. She stirred in her sleep, moving her head away from my chest and onto the pillow next to mine. I chuckled softly before removing myself from the bed. Swinging my legs off the edge of the bed, I pushed myself up. Taking a long glance back on my sleeping red head, I placed a gentle and soft kiss on her forehead. Her eyes fluttered "Elsa?" her murmured sleepily. "Go back to sleep Anna" I whisper softly to her. She nodded her head, before drifting back off to dreamland. A loving smile crossed my face, as I pulled the blankets back up to cover her. I watched as she snuggled herself into the blankets hiding her face. '_Cute'_ was the only thought that passed through my head when I looked at her.

I spun on my heels and walked over to my private bathroom. Shutting the door quietly behind me, I turned on the taps and walked back over to the cabinet looking for one of my many towels. Reaching inside I pulled out a large soft preheated white towel. Walking over to the counter I place down the towel and walk back over to the shower. Grabbing the hem of my light blue nightgown pulling it over my sticky, sweaty body, fighting with the gown until it finally gave way. Placing my used night gown on my counter I started to feel the air in the bathroom grow warmer. Trotting back towards the shower, I open the door up and close it behind me. Exhaling deeply when the warm water first make contact with my cool skin. Platinum blond hair cascaded over my face, taking a hand I pushed the strands back behind my head. I reach down grabbing my loofah and covering it in foam.

Closing my eyes, so that I can listen to the relaxing sounds of the water. My thoughts rewinding, going back to last night festivities. Anna had confessed her feelings to me. 'I love you Elsa, more then a sister, More then anything in this world' Her voice echoing in my head. Smiling happily at her words. The stress and fear that I was holding onto for the past few days, finally started to fade and disappear with the steam rising from the bath. I frowned slightly at how stupid I was to think Anna would hate me or leave me like mother and father did all those years ago. I was stressing over nothing. I should have known that someone like Anna would understand, I mean she is so caring, kind, loving and open minded. Then again what would have been her reaction if we had been together all those years? How would our relationship be if I wasn't locked in my room? Would we have and share what we have now? Would we feel the same way about one another like we do now?

Shaking the thoughts away not wanting to think of the what ifs or what could have happened anymore. I leaned into the water to rinse the soap off . Groaning when the water began to massage my shoulders. Suddenly the thought of our kiss last night flashed behind my eyes. That kiss we shared was like fireworks erupting in the dark sky on the winter solstice. It wasn't the typical kiss where you would just place a chaste kiss of a hello or a good bye. Nor was it wanting or a desire kiss. No this kiss was magical and not like any magic that I can use. It was breathtaking, exhilarating, passionate, loving, longing but not over bearing, loving but not hesitant, beautiful but not so much that it blinded the feelings we shared. It was like all my worries and fears didn't matter anymore, they melted away like my clothes did when I let into my desires. Anna was the first to pull away resting our foreheads together, she had giggled at my flushed face before suggesting that we get some sleep. I turned off the tap wrapping my hands around my hair and twisting watching as the water dripped off hitting the tiles.

Opening up the shower door, I stepped out walking over to the counter grabbing the towel and drying myself off. I was just getting ready to walk out of the bathroom when I remember that Anna was still sleeping. At least that's what I was hoping. I really didn't need a repeat of Monday. My cheeks burned at the memory. I shook my head before hanging up the towel. With a flick of my hand I spun my casual ice dress on to my body. I walked over to mirror and fixed up my hair. Applying some light purple eye shadow and some red lipstick .I smiled when I was done. I walked back out of the bathroom, my eyes landing on the sleeping red head in my bed. I sighed in relief. I walked out of my room shutting my door as quietly as I could, not wanting to wake Anna. I bumped into Gerda as I walked out of my room, turning my head to face her

"Good morning you're Majesty. I do hope you slept well" A genuine smile crossed my face. "Good morning Gerda, I slept quite well thank you" Gerda gave a small nod of approval before continuing her daily chores. I watched as she turned down a different hallway. My gaze then went back to my bedroom door. I bit my lip. Did Gerda know Anna had slept in my bedroom last night? Even if she did know, what would she think? She probably didn't think much of it, since we haven't spent any time together. Maybe she thought it was harmless. Just two sisters enjoying the company of one another. Then again, on the other hand, maybe she suspected that something else was going on between us. I felt an uneasy feeling sink into my stomach. I'll have to make sure that's not the case. Anna and I will just have to hide our undeniable love for one another.

If someone ever found out about the two of us, all hell would break lose in the kingdom. Chaos would surely ensue and envelope everyone we care for. Walking slowly towards the dinning room, to meet prince Kane. What would happen to us if everyone in Arendelle knew about us? Would we be run out of the kingdom? If that were to happen what would happen to the citizens of Arendelle. Who would rule them? Who would keep order and peace? I sighed at all these unpleasant thoughts that were now attacking from with in. I knew that loving Anna in this way would have consequence. I just didn't realize there would be so many.

"Good afternoon Queen Elsa" Prince Kane's voice brought me back to reality. Shaking the thoughts away, my gaze fell on the young man. He was wearing a bright blue jacket with his kingdoms symbol on it. It was small golden stitched over his upper left side on his chest. He had a white shirt underneath with a yellow tie. His pants were navy blue. His light brown hair combed back. He wore a soft smile on his face. "Good afternoon Prince Kane, I do hope you enjoyed you're stay last night?" I asked gently, making my way to take my seat. Prince Kane pulled the chair out for me like any good man would, before pushing me in. I gave a small thank you. He nodded before making his way to sit a few chairs away from me. "I did, thank you so much for allowing me to stay with in the castle" I watched as he grabbed his napkin and tucked it in his shirt. Kai brought out some food soon after we were seated, as well as some of the other servants. I watched as they placed a variety of different foods on the table in front of us.

The warm and intoxicating smell of bacon, eggs and sausage over whelmed my senses. "Of course, you've been a friend of the family for a long time. You're practically family. My family owes you so much for what you're father did for my father" I confessed, as I began to pile some of the food onto my plate. Prince Kane did the same "That mean's a lot to me, and my family. But if I recall correctly it was you're father who saved mine" he chuckled. I smiled laughing along with him

Many years ago. When my father was twenty one years old, the day of his coronation, he asked General Krantz to go with him for a quick hunt. General Krantz was more then happy to go, they set foot very early in the morning, so my father still had time to get ready later on. During the hunt, they had heard screams for help coming from deep in the woods. Of course General Krantz and my father rode off on there horses, hoping to get to the people in time. When they finally came across a carriage buggy that had somehow caught fire. My father jumped off his steed and ran towards the buggy. General Krantz quickly freed the horses that were hooked onto the carriage still. My father burst open the door only to find King Harold and his fiancee trapped with in the burning carriage. General Krantz tried to put out the fire, while my father rescued them from the ensuing inferno. It turns out that King Harold and his fiancee were on there way for my fathers coronation later that same day, Ever since then the two of them became close personal friends.

I remember seeing them while I was little talking and having fun when ever they got together. At first sight you would think that they were brothers, or cousins, by the way they acted around each other. But they had this bond that no one could have ever suspect two people of the same sex, especially someone who were complete strangers at first, to have. "So should we get down to business?" He asked, using his fork to pick up some eggs. I nodded "Yes of course" I smile a genuine smile,before beginning to slowly eat my own food.

After our discussion, I decided to go back and check on Anna. Upon arrival to my room I decided to open the door as quiet as I could in case Anna was still asleep as she often does. . I frowned when I saw my room empty, knowing very well that Anna probably left an hour ago. Part of me hoped that she would have still been laying in my bed, but I knew better then to make assumptions. Taking a step back I shut the door and spun on my heels only to be met face to face with Anna. I jumped startled at our close proximity. "Anna!" I squealed falling into the door. Anna giggled "Hi Elsa! How was you're meeting?" Anna pipped. My face flushed in embarrassment "How did you know I was in a meeting?" I questioned regaining my composure. "I asked Gerda where you were, plus you're always in meetings" She frowned at the last part of her sentence. I frowned as well "Anna" I tried to say but she cut me off "It's alright, I understand. You don't need to explain" She smiled sympathetically. I smiled back "I'm glad you're here, I was looking for you"

Anna raised a brow with a small smirk on her face "Then why were you going in you're room?" suddenly I felt my face go red seeing were Anna was getting at. "I .. um.. well" I mentally face palmed myself at how stupid I sounded. Anna laughed "I'm just teasing Elsa." Anna's words did everything but put me at ease. Instead it increased the shade of red on my face, from warm cardinal to bright scarlet in the matter of seconds. "I was actually looking for you too. I was hoping we could spend some time together today?" Anna moved herself closer towards me, cornering me into my door. She moved her face closer, only inches from mine. My eyes widen in fear imagining what would happen if one of the servants happened to walk by right now. But before I could even contemplate the idea of telling Anna to stop she had already firmly pressed her lips against mine. My eyes screwed shut, as the butterflies began to take flight once again. I started to lose myself in the kiss. However before I could lose complete control Anna pulled away.

"You're too cute Elsa" Anna purred in my ear. My heart leapt to my throat and I felt heat spread from cheeks to my ears. Biting my lip anxiously. Anna giggled again "God could you be any more adorable?" I moved my eyes from Anna to the ground and begin to fidget with my hands. I then felt Anna's warm hand gently take one of my hands entangling it in hers. "Come one Els" She teased, my ears perking at the nickname. I nodded and allowed my sister to pull me along her side. I didn't know where we were going, nor did I care. As long as I was with Anna, nothing else mattered to me. Soon we were outside in the garden, a variety of flowers bloomed all around us, roses, tulips, even the rare sunflower could be found in our royal garden. We walked passed a few statues and hedge sculptures of snowflakes, that I made about week ago.

Suddenly we came to a stop. My eyes landing on a medium size pond in the middle of garden. I raised a brow curiously and turned my gaze back to Anna. "Elsa, can you teach me how to skate?" she asked looking at me with puppy dog eyes. "I thought you knew how? Wasn't it a week or so ago that you and I were skating in front of the castle with some of Arendelle's citizens?" I stated. Anna sighed "Yes, but I forgot how. Please?! Pretty please with cherries on top?" she begged grabbing my hands in hers, her eyes pleading as she pouted slightly. I smiled softly "Fine, but this is the first and last time." I chuckled waving my hand freezing the pond. Anna's eyes sparkled with excitement. She squealed in delight, watching my magic work in amazement as I froze the pond. I took a few steps onto the newly created sheet of ice. Lending a hand for her to grasp onto. Anna a little to eagerly stepped onto the ice almost slipping, luckily I grabbed her hand before she could fall.

She smiled weakly blushing . "Thank you" I chuckled "You're welcome. Try and be more careful" with another flick of my wrist ice skates appear on the bottom of Anna's shoes. Her smile brightened. "Are you ready?" I asked waiting for Anna's permission to start tugging her along on the ice. "I think so" taking her other hand in mine, I began to gently pull her along. Anna 's eyes seemed to be fixed on her feet as she struggled with staying balanced. Her hands tightened around mine every so often as she slipped again and again. "Anna don't look at you're feet, try and look directly a head of you. In this case just look at me." I suggested. Anna nodded and moved her gaze back up to mine. Our eyes met for the first time that day. Her eyes emerald pools that I could get lost in for hours. They were filled with so much emotion and life. I wanted to protect that light, keep it safe. Store it in a chest and seal it up so no one could ever break it. Anna smiled tenderly and I returned it back with a loving one. Soon Anna was skating like a pro "I think I got it" she exclaimed. I smiled letting her hands go

"Wait Elsa no-" "You'll do fine Anna, just don't look down at you're feet okay? Keep them straight a head." I cooed softly. Anna bit her lip "Uh.. Alright" she said uneasily. I watched as she slide one foot in front of the other. "There you go see you've got it" I breathed softly. My eyes never leaving Anna's graceful moving figure. "I'm doing it! wow!" she cheered as she moved faster around the rink spinning in circles and doing figure eights. I smiled happily as I watched her move and dance around the frozen pond. "Um, Elsa? How do I stop?" Her voice full of panic as she began to wobble. "Turn you're skates inwards" I stated, Anna was heading directly towards me "I can't!" she yelled, flailing her arms around. "oh no" was all I had time to say before Anna collided with me, sending us both tumbling to the ground, sliding a great distance on the ice. I groaned painfully rubbing my head. My eyes fluttered open narrowing on the dazed red head on top of me.

I blushed deeply when felt Anna's knee pushing against my core. I bit my lip looking at Anna with concern. Anna shook her head before opening her own eyes. Teal green eyes met icy ones. "Hi" she whispered softly. Her breath grazing my chin. "Hi" I husked out lowly. Anna moved her face closer towards mine. "Ahem" A voice coughed. My heart skipped a beat and I whipped my head towards the voice. Gerda stood a few feet away with a deep blush covering her own face. "Um.. Dinner is ready Queen Elsa and Princess Anna" Her voice a little off key, a little more high pitch than usual. I bit my lip "We'll be right there. Thank you for letting us know Gerda" I spoke with authority that I didn't know I possessed. Gerda curtsied quickly scurrying off back towards the castle. I moved my gaze back to Anna who was still laying on top of me. Her face bright red, she was biting her lip."Sorry" she whispered before pulling herself off and standing back up, wobbling slightly before balancing herself. She lent a hand out for me to grab on. I took her hand gratefully and pulled myself off.

"That was a close one" I whispered Anna nodded "We'll have to be more careful" I add before walking off the ice. Once Anna was off I waved my hand around unfreezing the ice and removing Anna's skates. We walked back into the castle in silence. "Oh hey how's you're head by the way?" Anna asked, reaching towards my head gently grazing her fingers across the back of my head. I yipped slightly in pain but more in surprise of the care that Anna was displaying. Anna pulled her hand away frowning "I'm alright, really, I have a thick skull" Anna didn't seem convinced I looked around and pulled Anna into an empty hall way. I placed a soft chaste kiss on her lips. "I'm fine Anna, don't worry about it okay?" I assured her. Anna squeaked in surprise. She smiled "Okay I believe you" she breathed softly. I smiled before taking her hand and pulled her along towards the dinning room. Anna entangled our fingers together once again, giving it a gentle squeeze

.After dinner, Anna and I went our separate ways for the night. For I was going to try and finish some over due paper work, and Anna was going to bed. Anna walked over towards me placing a soft kiss on my cheek "Good night Elsa, sweet dreams" she husked, I blushed deeply watching as Anna swished her hips back and forth out of the room. I sat there biting my lip, I looked down at what little food was left on my plate and tossed my napkin over top of it. Suddenly losing my appetite, since the butterflies decided to fill my stomach instead. I muttered a curse word under my breath as I made my way to the study.

Hours pass by even though it feels like I have been stuck here for decades, as I try to finish my over due financial paper work. The sound of the fire place crackling in the background, my head rested on my right hand, as I continued to scribble and crunch numbers across the sheet of paper. Sighing in frustration when the numbers didn't add up right. I hadn't even realized that Anna had made her way into the study with out me knowing. I felt slender warm arms wrap them selves around my shoulders, resting them on my chest. "Whatcha doing Els?" Anna's voice startles me, causing me to jump slightly and drop my pen. I flushed at how foolish I must have looked just a moment ago. "An.. na?! I thought you were sleeping" I breathed softly looking over my shoulder to meet her teal eyes. "I was just finishing up some paper work" blushing insanely as I gave a small smile.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scared you" she frowned leaning over the chair, eyeing the scatter paper all over the desk. Anna scrunched up her nose as she tried to make sense of the numbers all over the place. "It's too hot in my room, I couldn't sleep" Her breath tickled my cheek. I swallowed thickly "it's quite alright, you didn't really scare me, just startled is all" I tried to reassure her. I started to feel my face turn bright red again as our face's grew closer "I.. I could turn the temperature down if you like" I suggested, I had done it before for her. Forcing myself to looking away from Anna's hypnotic and mesmerizing eyes, before I lost myself in them once again. I felt Anna shift "You would do that? I mean thank you! That would be great.. Um as long as you don't mind that is" Anna stumbled over her words. I chuckled shaking my head "It's no big deal, come on my little snowflake lets go cool you're room, so you don't set aflame in the middle of the night and burn down the castle", I tease.

I pushed myself out from underneath my table. Getting off of my uncomfortable chair, I stretched, letting out a quiet moan, part stress relief and part letting my muscles move for the first time in hours. I smiled sheepishly, I cast a brief smile over my shoulder, a gesture for Anna to follow me back towards her room. I walked out of the study and down one of the main halls, making my way towards Anna's room. a smile crossed my face as I listened to her footsteps, echoing behind me. Finally I stopped at the old familiar wooden doors. Pushing the door ever so slightly just to feel the warm breeze blow past me as the door creaked opened. I shivered, making my way into the room. Anna was right it was hot in her room, hotter than I thought possible, with a simple wave of my hand snow began to form and I tossed the small ball into the air.

It shattered into millions of pieces, falling from the ceiling, gracefully. before the snow could hit the ground I waved it away, leaving nothing but the coolness of the air behind. It wasn't too cold nor hot. "It should be a little cooler now.. What do you think?" I asked turning to meet her eyes. I watched as Anna stuck her tongue out to catch a snowflake that I had failed to dissolve. I chuckled at the sight, covering my mouth to try and stifle the sound. She smiled brightly "Much better thank you." she hummed in delight, as she savoured the taste of her snowflake. "You know it amazes me that you can do that. It's truly magnificent." She commented as she turned her gaze to land back on me. "It's really nothing special Anna." I breathed softly, before making my over towards you. Stopping a foot away, I looked down lovingly, a dopey grin spreading across my face.

"Now who's the cute one Hmm?" I teased gently poking you in the side. Anna narrowed her eyes playfully sticking her tongue out, " Of course it's special! At least I think it is anyways." she muttered blushing lightly. She poked my ribs back. I gasped out a giggle of laughter, at the feeling of her finger poke attack my ribs.. "So mature Anna" I retorted to her tongue sticking out. I smile coyly, before taking a step closer, gently lifting Anna's chin to meet my gaze. Placing my forehead against hers I lifted my hand up and gently tapped her cute button nose, loving the feeling I got from her warm skin against mine. "You're totally cute! Everything about you screams adorable!" I smiled. I felt Anna shiver under my touch. "Umm.. err thanks Els" She flushed brightly. 'Sweet, sweet revenge' I thought, as I watched Anna practically squirm and wiggled trying to escape from under my gaze. Anna moved her face closer as she nuzzled my nose with her own. A blush began to cross my own face. Moving my eyes on Anna's bottom lip I swallowed thickly, as my heart began to pound against my chest.

My hands started to twitched at my sides, wanting nothing more then to pull the beautiful girl in front of me closer. "y..you're.. w..welcome" I stutter out, mentally face palming at how ridiculous I sound '_Where did my confidence just go? God I'm pathetic' _I growled to myself. "Hey Elsa have I ever told you that you have beautiful eyes?" Anna whispered. I shook my head a little to fast, "N... no you.. haven't" tripping over my own words '_God why do you even open you're mouth?'_ My inner monologue scowled me. But I kept my eyes fixed on Anna's. the longer I stared into the teal coloured pools I called her eyes, the harder it was to control my lust for her. I hadn't even realized it, but my face was inching closer and closer towards the gorgeous red head,"W-well uhm... They really are, like... Beautiful, I mean, not that the rest of you isn't beautiful! T-they're just spectacular! T-the rest of you is too, you know just U-uhm..." Anna began to stammer and stumble over her words.

Slowly moving backwards towards the wall. Slowly stepping a little closer each time, still keeping eye contact, not wanting to break the spell that had finally came over us. It took a while for Anna's word to process, but soon I honed back into reality. I listened to each word pour out of her mouth, stammering over each one. Finally a small thudding sound echoed in my ears. I had finally managed to back her up against the wall, pushing my face even closer towards Anna's I could practically taste her hot breath on my tongue. the scent of chocolate and strawberries over whelmed sense of smell. Diving in ever so slightly, I brushed our lips together. A shock of electricity shot through my body as I'm sure one did with her. Anna aggressively pushed her lips against mine, causing my pulse to raise. I shut my eyes tightly. For once I give into my desires while I am fully conscious, I pushed my body flush against hers. Anna's groaning at the feeling of warmth engulfs me. Whatever thoughts I had, derailed, travelling off course and crashed. My world stopped, frozen in time. I wrapped my arms around Anna's neck,allowing my hand to finger through the red locks. I pushed my leg in between hers spreading them wide open giving me better access. Anna groaned, obliging when my leg slips between hers. Her hands wrap themselves around my waist

. Anna moans become more desperate craving for more. The sound of her moan, sent all of my blood to rush south. darting my tongue out I lick her bottom lip, wanting nothing more then to taste her. Anna opened her mouth wide enough for my tongue to enter. She grants just enough room for easy access, I hungrily push my tongue passed her teeth and into the warm wet cavern I have dreamed about for the past few nights. Moaning at the taste, I flicked my tongue over Anna's sparking the fire in us to life. A fierce battle of dominance begins between us. Slowly rising my leg just enough before it hits dead centre with with hers. slowly I begin to rub my knee against her core. Groaning when I felt her wetness begin to pool between her legs. Moaning and groaning with every kiss, only for me to swallow them again and again. Anna bucked her hips into my knee, trying to find some sort of friction, and pressure .My heart felt like it was going to beat right out of my chest. Growling possessively, with out breaking the kiss, I wrapped my arms around her slender waist pulling her legs up, silently commanding her to wrap them around my own.

Pushing our bodies against the wall. Anna groaned obeying every command I gave her. Finally needing air to breath, I pull away regrettably, as my lungs burn, yearning for oxygen. Resting our foreheads together, panting heavily as a string of saliva hangs from between our mouths. My face flushed a deep shade of crimson. Anna's face just as flushed from the heated kiss. Anna panted as she looked deeply into my eyes. I smiled softly placing a chaste kiss on her warm soft lips, before ghosting my lips over her tender neck. Anna shivered digging her nails deeply into my back. Moaning in pleasure as I felt her nails rake down my back landing on my hips. I placed light kisses on her warm and tender skin. Attaching them just above the old hickey that I had left not just a day ago. Lapping the tender skin, grazing my teeth over it. Before bringing some of the skin into my mouth, sucking hungrily. Anna tilted her head to the side to give me more room to work. Whimpers and soft moans escaped her mouth in agreement to my actions. Her moans only fuelled my desire to carry on. A angry nagging voice yelled in defiance telling me how wrong this was, but my other voice over power it, I crave her flesh to much to stop. Removing my lips from the fresh hickey, I blew cool air on it, before giving it a quick kiss. With out skipping a beat I moved my lips back to hers, craving more. Carefully picking her up and caring the red head over towards the bed.

Pushing and pawing my hands against her chest a form of gesture to lay her down on her back. Anna wrapped her arms around my back tugging roughly at my dress. Anna's tongue began to fight back, taking over. I groaned into the kiss. my sense's heightened, going in over drive. 'god.. I don't know how much longer I can hold my self back.' My hands slipped under Anna's night gown gripping the hem of it and roughly pulled it up. Wanting the retched material off of her, so I could caress every inch of her glorious body. Anna sat up helping me shrug off her own night gown. Kneeling off to the side slightly, watching as the stray material flew off into the darkness of the room. Moving my gaze back towards the silhouetted figure sitting on the bed. Raking my lust filled eyes over Anna's olive colour skin. Fixing my eyes back onto the dark teal ones. I bit my lip to stop a moan from escaping. 'Sexy' The word crossed my mind. licking my lips since they were now dry from the delicious sight in front of me. Anna was wearing nothing but lacy white underwear. Revealing her exposed plumb round breasts. with a quick flick of my wrist, the ice dress disappeared, sending small flakes of ice every where. leaving me in only an icy blue bra and underwear.

Biting my lip anxiously, as I watched Anna's eyes widen, I shivered under her dark gaze as she raked them up and down my body. Suddenly my confidence disappeared for a moment making me feel vulnerable. Too my surprise Anna took the lead and switched our positions. She straddled my hips grabbing my hands and pulling them behind my head. She leaned forward capturing my lips into a heated kiss. She used one of her hands to keep my wrists together, squeezing tightly so I couldn't wiggle out of her grasp. I felt her free hand move down my chest ghosting their way towards the cold material that covered my own breasts. She moved her hand under my back and unhooked my bra like she had done it so many times before now. With a snap of my fingers the bra disappeared leaving behind small ice sparkles behind that melted the moment they touched my skin. Anna pulled away panting "What a nice trick Els, you should do that more often" she teased winking at me. I blushed brightly. "Cute" she whispered before gently placing a light kiss on my nose then my mouth and soon down my neck. Her hand then groped my breast, beginning to message and knead. I groaned arching my back into her touch. I felt my heart rate increase. I struggled to remove my hands out of Anna's grasp. She was much stronger then I ever thought she would be for a girl as tiny as herself. I moaned when I felt her mouth engulf my right breast

. I arched my back once again when I felt her tongue swirl over my nipple in her mouth. Her fingers mimicking the same movements as her tongue. Soon she switched her positions making sure to pay equal attention to each breast. My core throbbed painfully, aching to be touched. I tried to roll my hips into Anna but she used her body weight to keep me in place. "Impatient are we?" Anna husked as she detached herself from my breast. Heat spread though my cheeks and to my ears. Anna smirked. She let go of my wrists as she moved herself between my legs. Suddenly I screwed my eyes shut, as pleasure shot from my centre and exploded through out my body. When I felt Anna's tongue lick at my centre, pushing enough pressure that I could actually feel the warm organ through my underwear. I bucked my hips up only to have it forced down by Anna's arm. I cried out once again when she began to slide her tongue up and down, the underwear, melting away with each lick like a creamsicle with the inside being my own juices. My hands moved directly to her red locks, threading my fingers through, tugging gently.

"Ngnn.. An.. Anna" I moaned bucking my hips again wanting to feel her inside of me. Anna growled and forcing my hips back down. I felt Anna's hand wrap around my thighs ,massaging them. Soon the ice melted away leaving but a hole directly in the centre. Anna's breath trickled just above my pussy. A jolt of pleasure crawled up my spine. "Ngn.. please" I begged lifting my hips back up, to my surprise Anna didn't push then back down. But instead I felt her fingers grab the hem of the underwear and pulled them off tossing them aside. Anna repositioned herself once again in between my legs, spreading them aside. Anna darted her tongue out and gave my pussy a light lick,"Ah... Anna" I moaned loudly pulling her head roughly. Anna moaned continuing to move her tongue. Gliding it along my lips, teasingly pushing it inside my folds and back out. Sweat droplets began to form on my face sliding off of my body hitting the silk sheets beneath us. My heart pounded against my very core as every nerve went hey wire. Bucking my hips wanting to feel her deep inside of me. Anna moved her tongue up to my clit and began to suck on the ball of nerves

. "Ngnn!" I moaned loudly, the knot in my abdomen to grew tighter. Anna twirled the ball of nerves in her mouth moaning at the taste. I bucked my hips again into her mouth, "Anna.. please.." Anna pulled away licking the juices off of her lips and chin. She moved herself back up"Please what?" she asked innocent, tilting her head slightly like a dog would if they were curious about something. I felt my throat go dry, "Uh... I.. I need you to.." I stammered over my words. "You need me to what Elsa?" she husked lowly into my ear, cupping my wet pussy with her hand. My eyes shut tight "Ah- To..ngn.. to fuck me" I whimpered out. Grinding my self against her hand. Anna chuckled "My my, such dirty language" She breathed hot air into my ear, before slipping a finger deep within my wet folds. My face contorted in pleasure, as I moaned loudly, wanting more. I moved my own hand to Anna's stomach diving my hand into her underwear cupping her wet pussy trying to give her the same amount of pleasure she was giving me. Anna's moans filled the room as she bucked her own hips into my hand, rubbing her clit against my ring ringer. I groaned knowing how wet I was making her.

I slipped a hesitant finger deep within her, easily pushing passed her folds with ease. Anna increased her speed as she added a second finger. "Ngnn Anna" I moaned. Anna bit her lip as she tried to muffle a moan, I slipped my second digit into her, thrusting at an incredible speed. "Ah.. E..lsa" Anna moaned finally, her legs and arms quivering fighting to keep her from collapsing on top of me. I pushed my palm down on her clit rubbing and grinding it. Anna yelped startled at the pressure but it soon turned into a pleasure filled roar. I wrapped my other hand around Anna's neck pulling her into a passionate kiss, pushing my tongue into her mouth, moaning when I could taste my own sweet tangy juices on her tongue. Anna's and my own fingers thrusting simultaneously, syncing with the same speed. I swear I could see stars when Anna found my spongy ball of nerves deep inside me. I unintentionally broke the kiss because of the pleasure she sent through my body was too intense. Anna smirked and continued to thrust in, pounding her fingers against the sweet spot each time. I slowed my pace for only a moment, before picking up tempo again, eager to find Anna's own sweet point.

Just when I thought about giving up and just letting her do all the work, I felt Anna's body clench on my fingers for a moment as she belted out a loud moan. Smirking triumphantly I thrust my fingers faster penetrating her sweet spot each time. The pleasure that I was feeling was exhilarating, I bit my lip wondering, hoping that Anna could feel the same pleasure I was feeling. The knot was too unbearable to keep inside 'Els..a I ... I think I'm" I nodded in agreement "Me too" With one final thrust each, An explosion of pleasure rattled and shook our bodies. A loud popping noise echoed through out the room. Both of us screaming out each others name. I continued to thrust my fingers deep inside Anna to help her ride out her orgasm. Just as it ended she collapsed on top of me. I groaned at the new sensation of our breasts touching. Anna was the first to pull her fingers out and I whimpered at the loss "El...sa... ca..can you... pl..ease g..gget r.. id of the s..snow?" Anna shuddered. My eyes fluttered open, and that's when I realized that the walls, ceiling and floor were coated in ice. There was a snow falling from the ceiling. That popping noise must have been from a snow cloud exploding. I blushed removing my fingers from Anna and flicked my hand in the air, evaporating the ice and snow. Anna smiled and wrapped her naked body around mine. I shivered at the feeling and smiled "That.. was Amazing!" Anna panted breathlessly. "It was.. just.. wow" I added panting as well. Anna rested her head on my chest, taking my hand in hers and entangling our fingers together. "I love you Elsa" she yawned sleepily. A smile twitched at my lips "I love you too Anna. I always will" I placed a soft kiss on her head before grabbing the sheets pulling them over us and falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

**A/N:well here it is! the chapter you guys have been waiting for! i hope it was what you guys expected. this is my longest chapter yet! **

**Hello my wonderful snowflakes! Im super sorry for not updating this chapter up last week. I was super distracted and had some things to do. **

**I would like to thank Kitten Zoe, a new friend of mine! She is amazing, awesome and cute! You are probably wondering why I'm telling you this? Thats bc this chapter wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her. She helped me so much with it! She inspired me to write more of this fanfiction. So please give her some credit! Because in all honesty i don't know what i would do with out her ^^ And if your reading this *hugs* Thank you so much your truly amazing! **

**I would like to thank you guys for all the wonderful reviews, followers and favorites! It just warms my heart to know how much you guys like my story! I'm afraid to say that this chapter will have to be this weeks and last weeks. I'll try and update as quick as i can, but it maybe be a week or so before i do. I would love to hear what you guys thought of the chapter so, don't be shy! leave a review! **

**Till next time my snowflakes :D  
**


End file.
